Episode 1: Night of Vampires
Recap Long ago, Yuki Cross was wandering hopelessly in the wintery night when a vampire suddenly attacked her. However, another vampire soon came to her rescue. Now, Yuki Cross is acting as a Guardian at Cross Academy together with Zero Kiryu. This academy is split into the Day Class and the Night Class, and the two Guardians' duty is to keep the true identity of the Night Class hidden from the other students Summary In a snowy winter night, a small girl is walking around. A man walks up to her, and tries to suck her blood - it's a vampire. However, she's saved at the last moment by yet another vampire, who then asks if she is alright Opening Theme. At the Cross Academy, the Day students are all standing outside. The prefect, Yuki Cross, then arrives and says that it's already curfew for Day students. She tries to get them all to leave before the Night students arrive, but she's a bit too late, because the Night students have already arrived. The girls of the Day group all admire the handsome guys of the Night group walking past, even flocking around some of them. One of them, Kaname Kuran, goes straight to Yuki instead, and asks if she is alright. This results in all the other girls staring at her. She then says that he saved her life, but he brushes it off, saying that it's a long time ago. Zero Kiryu, the second prefect, then arrives, and makes Kaname leave. They then have a small argument. At night, the Night students are assembled, and their teacher talks about the newly developed blood pill, and says that they are pride of the entire vampire race. Luka then says to Kaname that he seems pretty interested in Yuki, and he agrees, to her grief. Yuki then thinks about them, and that she is helping to protect them. At the headmaster's office, the two prefects (Yuki and Zero) are talking with the headmaster. Zero is complaining about his job, and that the headmaster should've gotten some more competent prefects. However, he replies that it is not possible, as the existence of the vampires needs to be kept a secret. That's the job of the prefects, or "Guardians". He says that he can leave it to his son and daughter, but Zero gets angry at that, saying that even though he was raised by him, he does not acknowledge him as his father. Yuki then says that she's happy about the job, and is about to receive a hug from the Chairman, but she dodges it. He then reveals his dream of making peace between vampires and humans. She then leaves, and she thinks about her past, saying that she has little memory of her childhood, but she remembers that Kaname took her to Chairman Kaien Cross, who then took her in as his daughter. She then encounters two of the Night students (Kaname and Ichijou), but runs from them. After she leaves, Kaname and Ichijou discuss the loyalty of the other vampires to Kaname, the pureblood. According to Ichijou, the other vampires have learned to like their new lives, but only follow the school rules because of Kaname. Ichijou continues by warning Kaname that even with Kaname being a pureblood, there are still vampires that will listen to others. The next day, Yuki is sleeping in, but her friend manages to wake her up. The teacher tells her that she has to stay and take extra lessons. However, she ends up being all alone, and she goes to look for Zero instead. She finds him sleeping in the stable near a horse named Lily, and she ends up getting angry at him. They then leave for their nightly patrol. Yuki ends up thinking about the fact that not all vampires are nice like Kaname, a prime example being that Zero's parents got killed by vampires. She then ends up encountering two girls from the Day lessons sneaking around, even though it's night. She asks them what they were doing, and they reply that they came to take some pictures of the Night students. Two of the Night students suddenly appear, saying that they were drawn by the scent of blood. One of them, Aidou, grabs Yuki's hand, looking at the wound she has on it. He then proceeds to drink some blood from the wound, much to the fright of the two Day students, who faint. Zero then comes, just as Aidou was about to drink blood from Yuki's neck, and nearly shoots one of them with his Bloody Rose gun. Kaname then arrives, and takes the two other vampires back, after erasing the memory of the two girls. Zero and Yuki then leave, and Zero ties up Yuki's wound. He then proceeds to say that because they were drawn by the scent of blood, they're little more than animals. Yuki is in the bathroom, drying her hair, when Zero suddenly comes in, but the hair dryer amplifies the smell of the blood from her wound. Zero goes into the next room, completely ignoring Yuki, while showing heavy breathing and trying to resist something. We also see that he has fangs. Because of what happened the night before, Aidou receives ten days of suspension, but he believes it was worth it to obtain Yuki's blood. Kaname heard Aidou telling this to Akatsuki and comes over to slap him. Then, in another scene, Yuki explains that humans should not go near vampires. Ending theme plays. Notes *This episode is based on the 1st chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. *Romaji Episode Title: Banpaia no yoru *Kaname's name in the manga was written as Kaname Kuran, but on the anime's official site, it has been written as Kaname Clan. The same goes for Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, and Rima Tohya. Their names are written as Hanabusa Idou, Akatsuki Cain, Luca Souien, and Rima Touya on the anime's website. Triva *When Yuki falls asleep in class, Yori wakes her up by telling her that they are having Taiyaki for lunch. Yuki awakens with a start by saying that she'll have some. This is a reference to the character Ayu from Kanon who also likes Taiyaki. The voice actor for both Ayu and Yuki is Yui Horie. Quotes Headmaster Cross: I want to put an end to the war between humans and vampires-- a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times! I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!! I'm educating them for that purpose! That is why I created the Night Class! :Kaname Kuran:Yuki, are you all right?(Yuki has a flashback of the snowy day when she first met Kaname) :Yuki Cross:(thinking) From that one snowy day... is where my memories begin. (she stops thinking) Kaname 01